1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise machines, and is particularly concerned with a calf exercise machine.
2. Related Art
In order to perform a calf exercise, the foot is rotated to move between a horizontal position into a tip toe position and back to a horizontal position, thereby contracting and extending the calf muscles. In a standing calf exercise machine, this movement is duplicated while the exerciser stands on a foot plate and pushes up on shoulder pads which are linked to an exercise resistance. In a seated calf exercise machine, the user performs the same exercise in a seated position, with their feet engaging a foot plate and rotating the plate against an exercise resistance as they move their feet between a flat position and an extended position.
In current calf exercise machines, either the user engaging device moves while the user support remains stationary, or the user support moves while the user engaging device is stationary. In a seated calf machine, the user may sit on a stationary seat with their legs extended and engaging a rotating foot plate. In other known seated calf machines, such as the machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,090 of Jones, the user sits on a movably mounted seat and engages a stationary foot plate, pushing against the foot plate in a toe extension movement so as to rotate the seat. This can result in poor alignment of the body and legs with the feet and strain on the toes. For example, in some known seated calf machines, the user starts the exercise with their legs extended horizontally and their knees slightly bent while engaging the foot plate with the feet substantially perpendicular to their legs. They then rotate the foot plate about its pivot axis. This causes the foot plate to rise from its original position. The user must move their legs to compensate for this motion, so that they are no longer in the same alignment level with the hips engaging the user support.
In known standing calf machines, the user stands on a stationary support and engages shoulder pads on a rotating arm. They then flex their feet or rise on tip toe while pushing up against the shoulder pads. This can also produce similar problems in keeping the legs in proper alignment with the body and feet. In both cases, it can be difficult for the user to maintain engagement with the foot plate.